1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls which have an outstanding flight performance, an excellent scuff resistance and a soft “feel” upon impact.
2. Prior Art
Golf balls have hitherto been modified and improved in a variety of ways to address the numerous and diverse requirements of golfers. The present assignee, among others, has already disclosed many outstanding golf balls.
For example, JP-A 9-313643 describes an all-round golf ball which has excellent flight characteristics and durability, a good, soft feel on impact, and controllability.
JP-A 10-305114 discloses a golf ball having a dramatically increased carry and a good feel on impact.
JP-A 11-114094 teaches a golf ball in which deflection by the solid core and the relative thicknesses and hardnesses of the cover and the mantle have been optimized so to provide a good trajectory and increased carry on shots with a driver, suitable spin characteristics and good controllability on approach shots, excellent feel on impact and excellent durability.
JP-A 2000-225209 relates to golf balls with an excellent overall performance that have the feel, durability and rebound characteristics required of a ball construction subject to limitations with respect to solid core deformation, hardness of the cover and the mantle and dimple characteristics, and that also have excellent flight characteristics.
JP-A 2001-218873 describes a golf ball of outstanding feel, controllability and flight performance—including carry, in which the mantle and/or cover are formed of specific materials, and in which the respective Shore D hardnesses of the solid core center and surface and of the mantle and the cover are such as to satisfy the following relationship: solid core center hardness≦mantle hardness≦cover hardness.
JP-A 2002-210042 discloses a golf ball having a very soft feel on impact yet good durability and also having a low spin, high angle of elevation and high rebound that together provide increased carry. This prior-art golf ball is achieved by specifying all of the following: center hardness, surface hardness and diameter of the solid core, mantle hardness, thickness and material, cover hardness, thickness and material, difference in hardness between mantle and solid core surface, difference in hardness between cover and mantle, relationship between hardness gradient from mantle to cover and hardness gradient from center of core to mantle, and dimple arrangement.
JP-A 8-276033 teaches a way of obtaining a solid golf ball having a good feel on impact and a long carry by setting the difference A-B between the compression deflection A by the core when subjected to a final load of 130 kgf from an initial load of 10 kgf and the compression deflection B by the ball when subjected to a final load of 130 kgf from an initial load of 10 kgf within a specific range.
These prior-art golf balls all have an excellent feel and an excellent carry and other flight characteristics, and can be suitably adapted to various requirements dictated by the skill level of the golfer and the intended use of the ball (e.g., recreational or competitive). Yet, given the ever-high expectations of golfers, there exists a need for golf balls endowed with an even better performance.